All references cited herein are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference. Otomax® Otic Suspension contains Gentamicin Sulfate, USP, Betamethasone Valerate, USP and Clotrimazole, USP. Mometamax® Otic Suspension contains Gentamicin Sulfate, USP, Clotrimazole, USP and Mometasone Furoate Monohydrate.
A problem with these products exists with regards to the potential for ototoxicity due to the aminoglycosides that are often used in such products. Accordingly, there exists a need for new combination products for the treatment of infections in animals that do not suffer from these infirmities.